


Eyes On Me

by sodakooh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALSO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A SPORTS GAME LIKE EVER, Akaashi is working somewhere lmao, Bokuto is a Pro Volleyball Player, ESPECIALLY NOT IN JAPAN????, ESPECIALLY NOT VOLLEYBALL, Fluff, I WAS SAD SO I WROTE THIS FOR A FRIEND......, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, None - Freeform, They invented being soulmates, i just wanted to write cute gays, i literally never watch sports other than hockey, this is a mood booster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: “I’m glad you were able to take some time off work for this,” Kou said after a beat. “It means a lot!”“I wouldn’t miss this match for the world. I want to see my Kou shine.”----Akaashi and Bokuto have gone through everything together. Bokuto wants to make sure they go through everything else together too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minflwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minflwer/gifts).



> THIS IS SELF-INDULGENT..... i needed some wholesomeness after angst w/ a friend so if you enjoy this then thanks?
> 
> n e way boo if ur reading this ily and i hope you like this kith kith

“You’re nervous today, aren’t you?” Keiji asked with a sly smile, the excited chatter of the crown dulled out by distance and his focus on his boyfriend.

Koutarou had a sort of flustered, vibrating energy today. Yes, he was always pretty hyped up before a game, but today he seemed especially tense and focused. He spent years paying attention to his signs; Keiji knew all his weaknesses, strengths, and body language. 

Of course, Koutarou always denied it.

“No I’m not!” he said, puffing out his chest slightly. “It’s a game! Another match! A match that I have to win!” 

Keiji chuckled softly, readjusting the collar on his jacket. “I know, Kou. I know you’ll do amazing out there,” he soothed, noticing the way Koutarou’s eyes shone under the praise. He was feeling a little better’ Keiji could see it. He just needed a bit more…

“I’m glad you were able to take some time off work for this,” Kou said after a beat. “It means a lot!”

“I wouldn’t miss this match for the world. I want to see my Kou shine.”

Ah, there it was. 

The way his entire face lit up, lips quirked up into a barely contained smile. The way he practically lifted out of his body. The way he took a deep breath in to avoid screaming, or squealing, or shouting in that adorable Bokuto Koutarou way.

Keiji was so in love…

Koutarou wrapped his arms around Keiji’s waist, lifting him up and spinning the both of them with a guffaw. Keiji held on for dear life, this sort of reaction not uncommon but also not unappreciated. 

“Thank you! Thank you Keiji!” Koutarou exclaimed over his boyfriend’s laughter. “We’ll win this! You’ll see!”

Keiji was finally put back down, his glasses askew and eyes crinkled from a grin. “I believe you!” he threw back, arms still wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled Koutarou in for a kiss--the cherry on top for motivation--and then let in linger for a little longer for indulgence.

Something in Kou shifted when they pulled away, Keiji could see it deep in his eyes. It wasn’t something bad, he didn’t think, so what was it..?

“I love you, Keiji.”

He blinked. Oh. He’s adorable.

“I love you too, Koutarou,” he whispered. “No go and get warmed up. I’ll be right in the front row okay?”

“Okay! I’ll wave to you!”

  
  


* * *

The game was, as he expected, difficult.

There wasn’t much of a gap between the points. Koutarou and his team won the first set, but when the other team won the second, Keiji could feel the anger and pressure radiating off the players from his seat. It was a little uncommon for the team; they wouldn’t feel this much pressure just because they lost the second set. He couldn’t help but feel worried as they switched sides, Koutarou glancing over at Keiji as he passed him. He offered the most soothing smile he could muster, and Koutarou did seem to soften a little.

The last set was the hardest, Koutarou’s team pulling through two points ahead to end it at 29 to 27. Koutarou was the one to get the last point with his signature straight, pushing past three blockers and just barely staying in the court. 

The crowd erupted with sound as the whistle blew, teammates tackling over each other to hug and shout. Keiji found himself on his feet along with the crowd, heart bursting with pride. That was his Kou! His boyfriend! His! He was amazing!

Almost as if he had called to him with his thoughts, Koutarou turned to look at him with the widest smile he’d ever seen. Over the sound of the crowd, over the sound of the players, over the sound of his heart thrumming in his ears, he heard him.

“Keiji!” he shouted, arms outstretched.

And he knew that was his cue.

Keiji ran forwards, laughter bubbling from his chest. Koutarou caught him, just like he always did. Their hug was bone-crushing and sweaty but he’d be  _ damned _ if it didn’t feel amazing.

“Did you see? Did you see my last spike?!” Kou asked as if Keiji hadn’t been chewing his whole hand off for the last 20 minutes.

“Of course! You were amazing! I’m so proud of you!”

Koutarou somehow managed to shine brighter than he was already. He leaned in and kissed him; it was a lot of teeth and a really awkward angle, and the both of them were laughing into each other’s mouths.

And when they pulled away, Koutarou’s eyes were rimmed with tears.

“Kou?” he muttered, feeling concerned until he realized the other kept pulling away. He continued further and further until he was on one knee. A microphone had appeared in his hand at some point, a camera was pointed directly at them, and when everything clicked into place Keiji brought a hand up to his face.

“Don’t start crying,” Kou warned, though he didn’t seem that far from tears himself.

“No promises,” Keiji replied weakly.

Koutarou pulled the mic to his mouth, taking a shaky breath to steady himself--just like he did before an important serve, Keiji realized.

“Keiji, I have always been drawn to you. From the moment you announced yourself in the volleyball club, I knew I needed to get close. I… I’m surprised you put up with all my demands and the countless times I asked you to stay and practice. But I’m--I’m glad you did, because without you I wouldn’t be where I am.

“If it wasn’t for your support, I don’t know what I’d be doing. If it wasn't for you being by my side, you loving me and you caring about me, I don’t know who I’d be. You have made me grow. You’ve made me a better person, and I can’t thank you enough.

“You’ve… you’ve stuck by my side for these last eleven years. You’ve seen me through my highs and lows, and I’ve never been happier with anyone else.”

Koutarou’s voice had become taut, holding back his tears. Keiji had failed on that part, feeling them rolling down his cheeks as he kept his hands pressed to his mouth.

“I love you. I love you with all of me. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to be able to call you mine forever.”

Koutarou was handed a small, black, velvet box and there was a murmur of excitement from the crowd--which Keiji forgot about. All he could see was the way Kou’s hands shook as he revealed the ring, the way his lips curled, and the way his eyes were  _ only on him. _

“Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?”

There was a brief moment where silence hung in the air--where everyone leaned forwards, opened their eyes just a bit wider, held their breaths a little longer. In that brief moment, Keiji let out a choked sob, nodding his head so vigorously his glasses shifted down his nose.

“Yes!”

There was another eruption of cheers as Keiji leaned down to kiss Koutarou with both hands on his cheeks. Both of them were shaking and laughing and crying as Koutarou slipped the ring on Keiji’s finger, but somehow it couldn’t have been more perfect.

* * *

Koutarou’s eyes fluttered shut as Keiji ran his fingers through his hair, still partially damp from the shower he took. He scratched gently at his scalp just like he knew the other liked, and got a contented hum in appreciation. The highlights and shadows caused by the tv accentuated the beauty in his fiance.

His fiance… 

Keiji noticed the way the light bounced off his ring, the subtlety of the design making it all the more charming. It was silver with a thin black stripe going all around it, perfectly centred and somehow, oddly Kou-ish. 

“Do you like it?” 

Keiji’s eyes drifted back to the male cuddling on top of him, his two-toned hair falling in front of his eyes. There was a familiar twinkle of pride in his expression that made Keiji’s heart squeeze.

He smiled sweetly, brushing his bangs away. “Like I said 4 times before, I love it.”

Koutarou laughed, looking bashful. “I want to be sure! It’s your engagement ring!” he insisted. “Kuroo helped me pick it out! Kenma sugg--”

Suddenly, Koutarou gasped, startling Keiji out of his adoring gaze. His brows furrowed as he gave a questioning, “What?”

“I didn’t show you the best part!” Kou groaned, maneuvering himself on their couch so he could hold his left hand. Koutarou slipped the ring off of Keiji’s finger, turned it a little bit, then handed it back to Keiji with a bashful expression.

“It’s inscribed,” he announced with a wonky smile.

Keiji blinked. He examined his ring closer, noticing that on the inside of the silver were two words inscribed.

_ My Everything. _

Keiji felt the emotions swirl in his chest and spill from his eyes, sniffling and laughing. He felt Kou scramble to wipe away the tears, shushing him and peppering his face with kisses.

“ _ Keiji! _ No this wasn’t supposed to make you cry!” he whined.

“It--Kou, it’s happy tears, I promise! It’s okay!” he sniffled, placing a hand on Koutarou’s cheek. It seemed to settle the other a litte, Keiji looking fondly at him for a few moments. “It’s… perfect.”

  
Keiji had thought it multiple times during the day, but he truly never felt happier. Cuddled up on the couch with his fianc é , playing with his hair, watching a movie, knowing they have the rest of their lives to do this… nothing could ever feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> :^) please validate me with comments


End file.
